Every Facet of You
by Zerectica
Summary: Chuck can't help but love everything about a certain someone. One-Shot.


_**A/N: Someone requested I write a story based on the song Another Side of You by Joe Nichols. That person knows who they are, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

_Well you rolled out of bed and stomped your toe__  
And I heard you almost cuss__  
And I fought back the urge to laugh  
Just listen to you fuss_

The alarm clock went off, its irritating buzzing penetrating the ears of the occupants of the room. Sarah's hand slipped under the pillow searching for her trusty knife. Several seconds later, her hand emerged from the underside of the pillow, empty.

Unable to find her knife, Sarah sat up in bed, grabbed her pillow and slung it against the opposite wall hitting the clock. But the annoying noise continued. Sarah threw herself back onto the soft mattress and pulled the covers up over head. "Arrrrgh!"

Movement on the other side of the bed, aroused her senses and knocked away a layer of the sleep fog that clouded her brain. The mattress' adjustment to the movement on its right side was immediately followed by someone speaking.

"What is it Sarah?"

Sarah responded before her brain even registered the identity of the voice she had just heard. "That... clock! It won't shut up!"

The mattress adjusted itself once more and Sarah heard the voice again. Only this time it came from further away. "It won't stop just because you want it to. No matter how much you threaten it, or how many pillows you throw at it."

Sarah could detect a hint of amusement in the speaker's voice and now knew it was Chuck who had been beside her moments ago. "It'll only stop when someone hits this button." An instant later, the room descended into silence as the incessant buzzing finally stopped.

_Then you overdid the coffee  
Couldn't get your hair just right  
When I smiled and said good morning  
You looked mad enough to fight_

Throwing on her pink robe, Sarah headed down to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Having gotten little sleep, Sarah was too exhausted to put a lot of energy into cooking this morning. Breakfast today was going to be something quick and easy.

She popped four slices of bread into the toaster, before going to fetch the bowls for the other half of the morning's meal. A river of cereal poured from the upturned box in her hands, making a tinkling sound as it hit the bowl. As the milk was poured, quiet splashing could be heard and the little O's began to float in the white sea. A glass of milk and a spoon were set on the table along with each bowl of cereal. Breakfast was ready. Except, she'd never heard the toaster pop up. The toast should have been done by now.

A burnt smell wafted through the air and alerted Sarah's sense of smell, to the malfunctioning of the small appliance. Sarah let out a silent scream of frustration at the toaster's unwillingness to cooperate with her this morning. Rushing to the source of her frustration, she flicked the lever up, revealing four very blacked and crisp slices of bread.

Sarah tossed the inedible bread into the garbage bin and headed upstairs to arouse her children from their slumber so they could eat their breakfast. The first bedroom she came to was that of her youngest daughter, Paige. The five-year-old was easily coaxed out of bed. Sarah had to simply uncover the girl and gently shake her shoulder as she said, "Wake up little princess." Seconds later, her little brown eyes were open and she was raising her arms up to her mother with a smile. Sarah picked up her daughter and carried her to the bedroom of eight-year-old Faith.

Before pushing the slightly cracked door open, Sarah signed audibly. The five-year-old on her hip copied the action. Sarah knew the challenge that a waited her on the other side of the door. Her firstborn had inherited her father's stubbornness.

The method that had worked on the baby of the family, simply made Faith jerk away from the contact and turn to face the other side of the bed. After several more unsuccessful attempts to wake the child, Sarah turned to look at the small girl in her arms and silently conveyed a message to her with a look. When the message was received and understood by the innocent-looking Paige, both girls nodded, signaling their readiness to put the plan into action.

Sarah released the girl from her arms and onto the bed of her big sister. Little Paige crawled over to where her big sister lay and blew a noisy raspberry on her cheek. Sarah bit back a smile as Faith reacted to the gift from her little sister. "Eww, Paige, what'd you do that for?"

Paige responded cheerfully as she bounced on the bed a little. "Time to get up!"

The three girls headed to the kitchen to eat their breakfast, sans toast. They were momentarily joined by the sole male member of the household, Chuck who's only job this morning had been to take a shower.

"No toast this morning?" Chuck commented seeing only the bowl of cereal and accompanying glass of milk.

Sarah's head shot up and she gave her husband such a look that he thought she would've turned her spoon or some other handy item into a weapon had the children not been present. Chuck turned away immediately, concentrating intently on the bowl in front of him. "Cereal's good. I didn't want toast anyway."

When breakfast was done and the dishes cleared away, Sarah helped her girls get dressed.

When that job was done, Sarah finally had the chance to get a shower herself. Unlike Chuck however, she wouldn't be able to relax under the stream of warm water. She would have to get in and out as quickly as possible, so she could finish the rest of her morning chores.

Less than eight minutes later, Sarah was wrapping a towel around her body and hopping out of the shower. The shower had turned out to be even less relaxing than Sarah had thought it would be going in. Chuck had used up all the hot water, leaving her with only the cold. Shivering, Sarah located and plugged in the hair dryer. She turned it on and began to dry her hair. Two seconds later, the dryer was dead. What a fine morning it was turning out to be.

Sarah jerked the plug from the outlet and stormed into the bedroom. Finding Chuck, she shoved the hair dyer into his chest. "You're buying a new hair dyer today. You broke this one!"

"What?! I didn't break it."

"You took a shower this morning and your hair is dry. You obviously used the hair dryer."

"Yeah...?" Chuck said not getting the point his scary-when-angry wife was trying to make.

"I get up, make breakfast, get the kids out of bed and dressed, take a shower, a cold one, because someone used up all the hot water and then I turn the hair dyer on and now suddenly it doesn't work. You broke it."

Chuck laughed softly at Sarah's obvious attempt to let him know just how much she had done this morning before getting to her point about the hair dryer.

"What's so funny? My hair is wet and the hair dryer doesn't work. Now I'm going to have to take the kids to school _and_ go to work looking like this."

"I think you look beautiful Sarah."

The only response Chuck got for his compliment on his wife's beauty was a warning glare shot in his direction.

"Right. New hair dryer. Got it."

"Today. And it better be a good one."

Sarah quickly turned on her heel and headed toward the closet, her wet hair lightly splashing Chuck in the process.

_Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in a love with too_

Sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes, Chuck watched Sarah as she searched through the closet for something to wear. He could tell by the way she was searching through the clothes that she was still in a bad mood concerning the morning's events. Though, now that she was directing her anger toward her wardrobe and not him, Chuck couldn't help but think it was cute.

Sure when Sarah went into 'super-spy killer mode,' as Chuck liked to call it, she was scary and he sometimes actually feared for his safety, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Without 'super-spy killer mode,' Sarah just wouldn't be Sarah. She wouldn't be the girl he met, fell hopelessly in love with and eventually married.

Chuck could see that his wife was becoming increasingly frustrated with the clothing choices in the closet and decided that even though it was hazardous to approach her when she was in this state, he would risk it anyway. Reaching over the left shoulder of the towel-clad Sarah, he pulled out a simple, but flattering blue top.

"Here. This one matches your eyes."

He was met with the same piercing glare as before when she yanked it out of his hands, but she ended up putting it on anyway.

Chuck watched with a smile as 'super-spy killer' Sarah went about dressing. When the last shoe was on and she stood up, he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know." Sarah didn't return the sentiment, but Chuck wasn't hurt. 'Super-spy killer' Sarah never said those words, but he knew she felt them.

_Yeah that mini van is a far cry  
From the sports car in your dreams  
And that dead end job  
Is pushin' back vacation more it seems_

Sarah loaded up the kids into her 'not-a-Porsche family car' to take them to school. Every time she climbed into that car, she couldn't help but miss her precious Porsche.

"_Sarah come on. We've got to get a new car. It's not just going to be the two of us anymore," Chuck pleads with his very pregnant wife._

"_Can't we just keep it a while longer?" Sarah implored, nearly in tears at the thought of giving up the car she loved so much._

"_We've put it off as long as we could. It has to go today."_

"_Can't I just drive it one more time?"_

"_You just spent the last two hours driving it all over town. It's time."_

_A few stray tears started to roll down her cheeks. Stupid pregnancy hormones. They were making her even more emotional about giving up her beloved car. Sarah furiously wiped them away, hoping no one had noticed._

"_Come on Sarah, give me the keys." _

_Chuck held out his hands, but Sarah, clutched the keys more firmly in her hand. A minute later, the keys were forcibly pried from her tightly clasped fingers._ _Sarah couldn't stop the few tears that escaped from her eyes as she lost her favorite car. Forever._

Sarah sat looking sadly at the keys in her hands for a moment before starting the car and driving off toward the elementary school.

After dropping her beautiful girls off at school, Sarah drove off to the office building where she worked. Her job, training CIA recruits. It wasn't the exciting life she had when she was an agent, but at least she still got to use her skills.

Another good thing about working at the unnamed CIA training facility was that she would be able to take out all her morning frustrations on the trainees. She was already the toughest trainer in the facility, maybe even in the whole CIA training program, but if they were going to survive working for the CIA, she needed to be tough. So the days when she needed to let off steam and be a bit tougher, weren't going to hurt anybody.

Sarah's carefully constructed mask hid her smile as she watched the faces of the CIA hopefuls contort in agony and anguish as she pushed them through the rigorous training. She remembered her days of training and it felt so good to be on the other side. Everyone in the room had to listen to every word she said, had to obey her every command. Yes. It was great being in control.

By the time the training classes ended for the day, Sarah was feeling so much better. The start of her day had been awful, but it was definitely turning around. She felt rejuvenated. And that was going to help her immensely throughout the rest of her busy day.

_You got soccer at 4:30  
And ballet class by 5:00  
Then I call you talkin' flirty  
You ask have I lost my mind_

Sarah arrived home a short time later, but she didn't have time to sit down, not even for a second. She had to load up her girls into the car and take them to their lessons. At least she didn't have to drive all the way to school to pick them up. Chuck did that much for her. She wished he could drive them to their lessons, at least once in a while. But his break was only so long. He had to be at work during the girls' lessons. So Sarah was always the one to drive her kids around to their various activities.

Today it was tap dance lessons for Faith and karate for Paige. Tomorrow, Faith would have a karate lesson. Sarah wished the girls had their karate classes on the same night, but Faith had been going longer and was in a more advanced class. That meant extra driving time for Sarah.

Sarah got Faith to the dance school early. Giving her daughter plenty of time to change and put her tap shoes on. With the extra time they had, Sarah took the opportunity to talk with her daughters about their days while they waited.

Faith had just finished telling her mother about something that happened at school when the class before hers was let out. Sarah watched until she saw her daughter enter the dance room and the door was shut, before taking Paige's hand and leaving the building. She had a karate class to get to.

By the time Sarah made it to the school where her girls took their karate lessons, she had just enough time to help Paige get into her gi before her class started. After receiving a quick kiss on the cheek, Paige ran off to join her class and Sarah sat in one of the chairs in the room to watch her little girl.

Paige was one of the youngest in the class, but she was usually the first to pick up the technique they were being taught. Her instructor had told Sarah how impressed he was with little Paige's abilities. The same went for Faith. Both of Sarah's girls had inherited her coordination and grace and had a knack for physical activities. Nothing made Sarah prouder than watching her beautiful little girls succeed.

When the karate class was over, Paige didn't have time to change out of her gi, or even put her shoes back on. Sarah picked the small girl up, scooped up her bag containing her clothes and shoes and then hurried to the car. They had to go pick up Faith, whose dance class had ended ten minutes prior.

With both girls now loaded up in the car, Sarah was about to pull out the parking lot of the dance school when her cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hello sexy."

"Chuck!" Sarah said in a hushed, but no less threatening tone. "Your girls right here in the car with me and I've had a long day. Now is not the time for that. If you are in such a phone dialing mood, why don't you something useful with those phone itching fingers of yours, like getting us something to eat for supper, because the restaurant of Sarah is closed. You got that? Closed."

Sarah didn't wait to hear a response from Chuck. She ended the call and pulled out of the parking lot. If he wanted to talk to her, he could wait until she got home.

_Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too_

Chuck stared at his phone for a moment before he let out a small smile and began dialing the pizzeria. Sarah was a natural-born protector.

When they started a real relationship, she said she didn't think she would be good with kids. When they first got married, she told him she didn't think she would make a good mother. When she got pregnant with their first child, she still believed she would make a horrible mother. But Chuck knew the opposite would be true, because she was a protector. Especially when it came to those she loved.

She protected her father harm, from the law from the CIA, from whatever she needed to protect him from.

When it came to himself, she protected him fiercely. Sarah protected him from everything from death, injury and the CIA to sunburns, getting caught in the rain and an empty stomach. Well maybe not so much that last one right now. But she did tell him to order food, so yes, she was still protecting him from that too.

Chuck always knew that Sarah would be a great mother because of the way she instinctively protected those she loved. He knew that Sarah saw hanging up the phone and not letting him talk to her in a flirty manner as protecting her baby girls. It only made him love her more, because he so loved her protective nature.

_When you lay down in my arms  
Let go of all that stress  
Whisper honey I love you  
With your head on my chest  
When the world's strongest woman is my lady  
When the day is through  
Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too_

Supper was finished and the girls were playing a quiet game on the living room floor. For the first time since this morning, Sarah had a moment to relax and she was taking full advantage of that opportunity. She laid comfortably on the soft couch, her head against Chuck's chest and his arms lovingly wrapped around her.

After lying in Chuck's arms for several minutes, unmoving, Sarah adjusted the position of her head on Chuck's chest so that she was looking at his face and into his warm brown eyes.

"Chuck," Sarah said as she placed her hand on the side of his face. "You do know that I love you don't you? I'm sorry for the way I treated you today. But I do love you. More than you could ever imagine. You mean so much to me. Without you, the CIA would have probably destroyed all of my humanity. But when you came into my life, you made me see the good in the world. The good in people and I love you for that."

"Sarah," Chuck said with a soft laugh. "I thought you were so cute this morning when you were upset about the hair dyer, which by the way I did get you that new one you wanted. And when I called and you hung up after telling me that I should make arrangements for supper, I thought that was cute too. Those things are what make you you. The woman I love."

"When you go into 'super-spy killer mode,' it's a little scary, but at the same time, adorable."

" 'Super-spy killer mode?' " Sarah questioned with a raised eyebrow and look on her face that was a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"Yes. That's what I call things like the situation this morning with the hair dryer."

Learning that Chuck had a name for her little angry rants caused Sarah to let out an amused chuckle, which broke through his words. When she was silent once again, Chuck continued.

"While I wouldn't want to always have 'super-spy killer mode' Sarah around. I do love to see her come out every once in a while. I love that side of you. And how protective you are when it comes to those you love, like this afternoon with the phone. I love that about you too."

Sarah's face cracked into a brilliant smile and her cerulean eyes held a special sparkle. "Do you know what my favorite time of day is?"

"When?"

"Right now. Evening. When you and I are together like this."

"You know what? That's my favorite time of day too. I look forward to this all day."

Sarah pulled her head off Chuck's chest and sat up. All the while keeping her hand on his face. When her face was level with his, she leaned in and placed a feather-light kiss on his lips.

When Sarah's lips broke their contact with his, Chuck grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his again, giving her a more intimate kiss. When their second kiss broke, Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and pulled her into his lap. Silently and contentedly, they sat cuddled together.

_If I had to do the things you do  
Well I'd just lose my mind  
Somehow you get 'em fed and bathed  
And settled down by nine  
And I hear you down the hallway  
As you lay 'em down to sleep  
And they pray the good Lord watches over them and you and me_

It seemed that only a moment had gone by, when the clock began to chime, signaling that the hour of seven had come. After a quick kiss on the cheek, Sarah reluctantly slid off her husband's lap.

"Okay girls, pick up your toys and let's go upstairs. It's time for your bath."

While Paige and Faith were putting away their toys, Sarah was in the bathroom drawing a warm-but-not too-warm bath for Paige. As the tub was filling, Sarah went to her daughter's room to get her pajamas. And her daughter.

While Sarah was helping her daughter with her bath, Paige was engaged in playing with her small orange plastic strainer. Over and over she submerged it under the water then lifted it over her head to let the water rain over her, giggling every time.

Sarah smiled as she watched her youngest smile and laugh as she played with her favorite bath toy. One on one time with her daughters was definitely another favorite part of her day.

Once Sarah had gotten her daughter all cleaned up, she let her play in the water for another five minutes before saying it was time to get out.

"I'm playing, Mommy."

"I know you're having fun baby, but your sister needs to get her bath too."

Reluctantly, Paige accepted that bath time was over and soon Sarah had the small girl wrapped up in a big white towel.

Sarah pulled the stopper out of the tub, then dried Paige off and helped her get into her PJs.

Before long, the tub was again filling with warm bath water, this time for Sarah's eldest daughter.

After Sarah helped Faith get her hair clean, Sarah set about combing Paige's long, dark, curly locks, while Faith continued her bath.

Once both of Sarah's girls were cleaned, dried off and dressed, it was time for bed.

"Goodnight Daddy." Paige said as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"Goodnight baby. I love you."

Faith had her arms around Chuck a moment later. "Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you."

Tonight was Paige's turn to pick out the bedtime story, so Sarah and Faith sat on soft carpet in Paige's room as she picked out a book. As Sarah read aloud the chosen story, Paige sat curled up in her lap and Faith sat cuddled up against her.

When the story was finished, it was time for their bedtime prayers. Ever since Sarah was a little girl, she had secretly prayed at night. When she was a child, she prayed for her father, to keep him safe in this world. When she grew up, she prayed for her own soul due to the things she had to do as an agent for the CIA. Today she prayed for her family, Chuck and her girls, Faith and Paige.

Down the hall in his bedroom, Chuck heard his baby girls and his wife, praying that their little family be protected and blessed. He stopped his movements and closed his eyes, silently praying his own prayers, until he heard his little girls shout, "Amen!"

Paige climbed onto her bed and settled down, waiting to be tucked in. Sarah took the pink Barbie sheets and pulled them over her daughter. When her baby girl was all tucked in, Sarah gave her forehead a kiss and whispered, "I love you."

As she reached the light switch by the door, Sarah bid Paige goodnight. Flipping the switch so that only illumination in the room was the small night light, Sarah pulled the door until the only opening was a small crack.

In the next room over, Sarah was tucking Faith into her bed. After kissing her forehead and telling Faith that she loved her, Sarah cut the light in her room as she said goodnight.

_Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too  
Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too_

"Nine o'clock on the dot." The chiming of the clock downstairs overlapped Chuck's words as Sarah walked into their bedroom. "I don't know how you do it. Every night, you have the kids in bed at exactly 9:00 P.M."

"What can I say? I'm good."

"Of course you are. You're Sarah. You can do anything."

"And that's why you love me right?"

"That's why I love you," Chuck agreed. "That and the fact that you're so hot."

Sarah arched an eyebrow and looked at her husband quizzically. The big, goofy grin on his face made her turn away briefly as her cheeks turned flush and her face cracked into a little smile.

"Well, it's true," Chuck said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You're too charming for your own good. You know that?" Sarah smiled as she moved her face closer to his.

"Of course. How else was I going to get you to marry me?"

The end of Chuck's sentence was a bit garbled as Sarah pressed her lips against his mouth. Slowly she began walking toward the bed, keeping a firm grasp on Chuck and her lips melting against his.


End file.
